ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Swift Shoes
General Talk I'd heard contradicting views about this stacking Mazurka so I tried a quick test. Reached the following: Stacking Chocobo Mazurka (25%) with 4tick (25%) affect gave the same speed increase as either Mazurka or quickening alone. Stacking Raptor MAzurka (12.5%) with 1tick (12.5%) quickening gave the same speed increase as with Chocobo Mazurka OR 4tick (25%) quickening. So it seems that it DOES stack with mazurka, but the +speed cap for the combined effects is still 25%. Gonna leave this here for anyone to dispute, befor I add it to the main page. --Noodles355 01:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) NOTE: Please do not edit the main article with contradictory information. If you have verified tested information then please feel free to change it. But do't try to reword it just for fun. All this does is make it confusing for other people. Thanks. Tristaenkun 18:39, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Seems to be a 12% Quickening effect. I assume it doesn't stack with Sprinter's Shoes or Chocobo Jig, since it's the same icon. Should stack with movement speed+ from gear or songs, though. I don't know it feels more like a 25-50% increase. at 100%hp and mp Also it kicks in based on base HP and MP i believe since icon appeared when i wasnt at 100%mp Tristaenkun 09:03, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Apparently with full stats you don't need to rest to get the quickened status effect. In my experience, it didn't show up at all and I moved with enhanced speed. I was in San d'Oria. --Overgryph 17:27, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Ok I can confirm it kicks in after resting for one tick. Potency maybe based on length of time rested i will test.Tristaenkun 09:05, 12 May 2009 (UTC) * The following was moved here from the main page by me: Tristaenkun 18:05, 12 May 2009 (UTC) **This was to avoid confusion and clutter. "It seems the longer you /heal the faster you move." *I noticed I was moving faster then a friend who was following me but we both had the Quickened effect on so he /healed longer & was then able to keep up. Norelle 15:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) After healing for 1 tic the effect lasted 20 mins. Novam I haven't even started this quest, and this is happening to me.BloodFlavoredPoptart There is no quest to start. Everyone gets the benefits of it, just like signet. Okay, kinda odd experience with this effect. I went afk for several hours while resting in Windurst Woods, and when I came back, I of course had the effect, but rather than +movement speed, I was actually moving incredibly SLOW, like a strong gravity effect. At first I thought I hit the walk key on accident, but I hit that and was walking even slower, so that wasn't it. Then I cancelled the Quickening manually and was able to move. I didn't have any -movement speed gear either. --Kyrie 23:53, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I healed for 1 tic and it lasted exactly 15 minutes. 3 attempts to confirm. --Pers 00:59, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Lasted 20 minutes for me and around an hour for my friend, this was while in Bastok Markets. 07:38, 13 May 2009 (UTC) *This effect lasts for 15 minutes. **Tested as Lv.18 Warrior: Duration after resting for 1 Tic: 15 minutes. *There may or may not be a hidden Movement Speed effect while at full HP/MP in your Home Nation, even if Quickening effect isn't active. *There has been one report in discussion of a Gravity effect if you rested for too long. A personal in game friend of mine mentioned something about that earlier as well. I will test this theory as well tonight and post my findings. However if this does actually occur canceling the Quickening effect removes it. It may have been added as a joke to imply that you are lazy. Tristaenkun 01:11, 13 May 2009 (UTC) *Gravity effect fixed as of emergency maintenance 5/14/2009. See http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/polnews/news16222.shtml for details. --Yekyaa 19:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) *Automatons receive the quickening effect after resting as well. Mine kept up with me no problem after we both rested the appropriate amount of time. I'm not sure if the effect applies to wyverns that rested though. - JigglyJam 09:47, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :* You sure automatons normal speed is same as a player? maybe they walk faster to start with. I'm not a PUP so I don't know. Actually Imma test it myself to confirm. --Xjam 13:18, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :* Yeah I guess ur right, I tried making the automaton engage a mob and it couldn't keep up with my quickening after that. but it did before. --Xjam 13:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Number of ticks(time healed) vs duration & speed SE seems have changed the ticks/healing time vs duration. I'm seeing some new rates and cap. If someone else can verify, I suggest the table in the main article be updated. *The first five ticks are same to the 25% speed cap. The durations/tick relationship now seems to be: **tick 6 = 1:10 with 40 duration **tick 7 = 1:20 with 45 minute duration **tick 8 = 1:30 with 50 minute duration **tick 9 = 1:40 with 55 minute duration **tick 10 = 1:50 with 60 minute duration * The cap now seems to be - 1 minute 50 seconds rest now gives a 1 hour effect duration. *Can anyone confirm? : --Dmaps (talk) 05:08, July 25, 2016 (UTC) NOTE: all tests were done from a single time /heal after removing old quickening. And it was from a rather small sample size to take these results for granted. Duartion: *it seems like duration is 15mins + 5mins per extra tick and it caps at 90mins (2mins50sec /heal time) *Any tick after that will reset your duration to 90mins. *Time to cap duration from /heal would be 2min50sec or (2mins30sec after quickening kicks in). *Number of ticks (time healed approx.) : duration of Quickening **1 tick (20seconds) : 15 minutes **2 ticks (30seconds) : 20 minutes **3ticks (40seconds) : 25 minutes **47ticks (7mins 40seconds) : 94minutes 30seconds the 47ticks says it caps at 90mins and any extra tick will just get u back to 90mins, I guess. Speed: *Did a test on a 31.5 sec run, error was like +/- 0.1sec, and after approximating results, I got this: **Number of ticks (time healed approx.) : Speed enhancement % **1 tick (20seconds) : +12.5% **2 ticks (30seconds) : +15% **3 tick (40seconds) : +17.5% **4 ticks (50seconds) : +20% **5 tick (60seconds) : +25% **47 ticks (7minutes 40seconds) : +25% I'll post these results in the main page in a nice looking table later if no one has anything against it. --Xjam 06:35, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Edit: Posted them and removed contradictions. --Xjam 17:21, 14 May 2009 (UTC) About Ticks The Tick page says healing ticks happen every 10seconds with the 1st one healing 0hp/mp. so I edited that page and removed it to avoid confusion. Especially that this page assumes 1st tick is after 20seconds, also I linked this page to the tick. Just rested all night afk and i can swear i came back with at least +37% Movement Speed :\, but its definitely faster than NIN boots. - User:Karbuncle NPCs Just noticed, my NPC was able to keep pace with me at 25% movement speed from Swift shoes after healing. looks like they get the bonus from Swift shoes as well. (Note: They don't keep pace when you have Ninja Boots or any other + Movement speed active), so its definitely from swift shoes, rather or not they get any other Kupowers is unknown... but i can say without a doubt they get Swift Shoes. - User:karbuncle Same goes for automatons: get the swift shoes effect, summon puppet, and after a lil walk youll see it lag behind, but when you rest with your puppet out, it keep up, proof that it get the effect as well. Dunno if that goes for others pets as well. --Kaist 16:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Should be noted this effect is erased from Pets and Npcs upon zoning Sanjuro asura 19:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Disease Got Diseased by a Raptor in Ifrit's Cauldron and attempted to heal for Swift shoes and was unable to get it. i added to the main page that Disease impedes swift Shoes :| User:Karbuncle Certain forms of weight will also prevent you from getting swift shoes Sanjuro asura 20:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC)